


In the Present

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [3]
Category: Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, they meet up again -- 15 years later.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> none - however, previous parts contained warnings for 'consensual' (emotionally if not legally) underage (14/20) and fudging of ages (6 years instead of a rl!3) and this chapter references how they met</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A smile curves Alex's mouth. "You got out of Aberbargoed, huh?" The fact that he can pronounce the name of Luke's hometown correctly - that he remembers it at all - is simple testament to how much he's thought of the man over the years.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Present

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

_Scott Pilgrim vs. the World_ has plenty of laughs going for it, and Alex has been glad to take an evening and relax, even though it did involve putting up with the usual camera flashes. He ducks into the after-party for the London premiere and tries to look invisible. He's here for a few free drinks, not because he wants to get drooled on by industry people. Turning away from the bar with a double-shot of Drambuie, he takes a sip and scans the room, looking for a likely corner to retreat to. He smiles and nods, waves at a few friends as he makes his way through the crowd. But someone catches his eye just a couple meters away -- some familiarity of profile, thick dark hair that he could tangle his fingers in, a certain distinction of posture... His breath catches hard like he's just been punched in the chest. _Oh, my god_.

"I'd be happy to take a look at the script," Luke says with a nod, still unused to how much business is done at these after-parties versus the stage. Half the roles offered to him thus far have come out of various parties or at least out of connections made at them. "It sounds like a really interesting role." He smiles, accepting the business card from the man, an odd sensation passing over him. He glances over his shoulder, not really expecting to see anyone there-- and there's Alex. In the flesh. Standing a ways away, staring at him. "Um." _God._ "I need to talk to someone. I'll give you a call," he promises, not even waiting for an answer, not even caring if he's messed that all to hell.

Watching Luke stride towards him, determination and certainty in every movement, is one of the most surreal experiences of Alex's life. Because it can only be Luke, all grown up and in the flesh, as if one of his fantasies over the past 15 years suddenly sprang to life. He sets his still-full glass on the tray of a passing server and steps forward in a blur. Ignoring everyone and everything else, he reaches out and crushes Luke to his chest, assuring himself that this moment is actually real.

Luke hugs back, completely overwhelmed, only the solidity of Alex's body against his proof that he's not dreaming. "You recognized me," he murmurs, disbelieving, having convinced himself over the years that there's no way he made the same kind of impression on Alex that he made on him.

"I knew," Alex murmurs against Luke's hair. "I knew." His skin starts to crawl and he's suddenly aware of the bloodthirsty crowd pressing in, staring. With effort he loosens his embrace and steps back, mustering up a smile. "Been a long time," he says, searching Luke's eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Luke says, eyes locked on Alex. He knows how he looks. Has watched every movie, read every article for years. But to have him here, right here... "You look fantastic."

"Yeah, you too." Alex glances aside and gives an automatic smile-and-nod to some someone or other who demands his attention. "Sorry, could you excuse us?" he says to the next person, and locks eyes with Luke again. "Can you spare a minute?"

Luke nods. "I'm all yours," he responds, not even thinking about how that sounds until it's out of his mouth.

"Great." Alex is all casual now, like he didn't just make a scene in front of the whole place a few seconds ago. _Shit_. "I think..." he says, but he's got nothing to follow that, just waves a hand towards the rear exits. Glancing back at Luke once to check he's coming with.

On auto-pilot now, blood pounding in his ears, Luke follows. He's dreamed of this again and again. Of how smooth and witty and sexy he'd come across... and now he's back to feeling like he's fourteen all over, the years, his experience and self-possession deserting him.

A heavy door leads to a bare utility hallway, deserted for the moment. And for this moment Alex forces himself to keep his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he turns to devour Luke with his eyes. "Hi," he says, breathless. "Are... Are you okay?"

Luke nods. "I'm good," he says, biting at his bottom lip. "I'm living here now. London. Acting."

A smile curves Alex's mouth. "You got out of Aberbargoed, huh?" The fact that he can pronounce the name of Luke's hometown correctly - that he remembers it at all - is simple testament to how much he's thought of the man over the years. "Why acting?"

"I got a scholarship. For singing," Luke clarifies, feeling like he's falling all over himself. "That led to drama school and then the stage." He smiles. "I've been doing West End stuff for about ten years now. Taboo. Miss Saigon. And then I got offered a few film roles."

"That's amazing," Alex murmurs, and god help him, he can't stop staring into Luke's eyes. "I didn't even know you could sing." Yeah, that's definitely something they never took the time to discuss. "Did you ever get that picture I sent?"

"I did." Luke glances away for a second. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Alex glances up as a couple of servers bustle past them, and waits until they disappear into the event room before he answers. "Yeah," he says with a nod. "I promise."

Heat flushing his cheeks, Luke pulls his wallet from his back pocket. He opens it and with trembling fingers pulls the folded photograph from where he's kept it all these years, moving it from wallet to wallet, the paper aging thinner and thinner, folds cracked, edges worn. "I kept you with me," he says, offering it to Alex, his tone light, like he could be joking if Alex breaks his promise.

Completely stunned, Alex has to remember to take a breath. He shakes his head in wonder at the photo of himself in his Navy fatigues, circa 1999. Then he raises his eyes to meet Luke's again. "We really do need to talk," he says softly. "I need to ask you something important."

"Now?" Luke asks, his whole body kept in check, almost vibrating with the need to touch Alex. "We can get out of here. My place, yours, wherever you want to go." Scared that maybe he's misreading Alex. Praying he's not.

"I'm in a hotel. Your place sounds good." Alex cranes his neck to see down the bare hallway and spies an emergency exit, the door propped open for smokers, no doubt. "Cab?" he asks over his shoulder, already leading the way.

"Yeah, I'm in Shoreditch," Luke says, waiting till they're in the cab, a respectable distance between them, and he's given the driver his address before going on. "I've got a loft there. What about you? Where are you living these days?"

"Los Angeles, most of the year. Then wherever, for work. And I try to travel at least one month out of the year. If I can," Alex answers, watching Luke.

"That must be amazing," Luke says, watching Alex back. "I'm just starting to travel with work and there's so much I'd love to see." He pauses for a second then blurts out, "how long are you here?"

"Like, a week." _Christ_. There can be no mistaking the intent behind Luke's question. Alex ruthlessly attempts to ignore the swelling weight of his cock.

"Do you have plans?" Luke asks, casually glancing out the window, his breath held, braced for disappointment.

"Nothing I can't cancel," comes the reply. At least it's the honest truth.

At that, Luke looks back at Alex. Lets his fingertips brush across the top of Alex's hand on the seat between them.

Alex tries, unsuccessfully, to quell a shiver. "What about you? Do you have plans?"

"Nothing I can't cancel," Luke answers with a small smile, the echo intentional. "I don't start shooting again for two weeks." He nods towards the sidewalk as the cab pulls up in front of an old warehouse. "This is me."

Digging out his wallet, Alex gives the cabbie a healthy tip along with his fare. "What are you working on?" he asks as he joins Luke on the path, then pales beneath the glow of a streetlamp. "Shit. I meant to ask if you... You know, if there's someone."

Luke shakes his head, leading the way towards his front door. "No. There hasn't been for a while. You?"

"Not really," Alex replies. Now that they're out of view of the cab driver, the industry folk... He doesn't even try to hide the way he can't take his eyes off Luke.

"That's not what I've read in the tabs," Luke teases. "According to them, you're seeing everyone." He lets them into the building and through to the lobby and lifts. "Is that what you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"No, that's... No." Alex ducks his head on a chuckle, his hands firmly in his pockets once more. "God, if all those stories were true then I'd never be able to get out of bed. But no, I need to ask... It's something pretty private."

Curious, Luke almost pushes Alex to ask now but "we're almost there," he says instead, stepping inside the lift and pressing the button for the fourth floor. "I thought about trying to get in contact with you," he says softly. "When I turned 18."

"When you were 18? I was 24. I... Yeah, I actually thought about that, too. Trying to find you," Alex says quietly, so that there can be no misunderstanding on this point. "But back then I was sleeping on people's couches, making overpriced Beverly Hills lattes -- I didn't have much to offer anyone."

"But you thought about me," Luke says softly. He'd always wondered.

Alex shrugs. "Yeah. Of course." He studies Luke's expression. "Does that really surprise you?"

The lift stops at the top floor and Luke steps off, gesturing to the right and leading the way. "I don't know. I hoped you did but there had to be other people. Men, women. I didn't know if I was really that memorable. I was so young and stupid."

"Yeah, you had terrible fucking judgment," Alex murmurs in a wry tone, barely choking back a laugh. He watches as Luke unlocks his flat, and he feels his heart thump in anticipation. "But now you are...?"

"Now I am what? An adult?" Luke says, letting them in. "Fully competent?" He grins, flicking on the lights.

"Um. Huh. Yeah." It's uncharacteristic as all hell, but Alex actually flushes with embarrassment. "That... that's part of my question." Every nerve is screaming for him to touch Luke, take him into his arms, but he holds himself back. "Was... Were you...?" He pauses to clear his throat, and forces himself to look directly into the man's eyes. "I know that night... No, I mean, that night, it was amazing for me. But, you were young, you were vulnerable, I took advantage of you..." He rubs his fingers over his lips. "Legally, it was rape. You said you liked it, but-- _fuck!_ " he spits out, aggravated with himself. "I just need to know if I fucked you up."

Luke blinks at Alex. Stunned at the thought. But then he realizes how much this must have been eating at Alex all this time. "No. Not at all," he says firmly, turning to face him fully. "Quite the opposite actually. You made it possible for me to make it through the next few years. Whenever someone said something or treated me like shit, whenever I had to deal with the guys at school, I'd think of you and how you made me feel about myself, how you looked at me... I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't had that." But that part's a lie. He has a pretty good idea and it's not something he needs to share with Alex.

Alex's breath catches, like a rabbit punch to the chest. And he fucking loses every vestige of self-control he has. Reaching out, he grabs the lapels of Luke's jacket and yanks him close for a hungry kiss, lust raging through his blood.

Knees going weak, Luke moans into Alex's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back. "I've been dreaming about this for so long," he whispers, beyond caring how crazy or desperate he might sound.

Growling in response, Alex backs Luke against the wall, already trying to tear his clothes off. "Want you," he gasps, swiftly unzipping his jeans. "Naked."

Alex doesn't have to ask twice. Luke's shedding his jacket, his shirt, his shoes, his jeans following after. His mouth on Alex's every chance he gets, licking into him, tasting him, determined to be in touch with him, touching him, every single second. "Bedroom's upstairs," he gets out, not that he really cares. They can do it here, on the floor, against the couch, any where, any way Alex wants him.

"So bend over the railing," Alex answers, like Luke was warning him about the hardship of climbing the stairs. "Where's your lube?"

"In the bedside table," Luke says, blushing like he hasn't done since he was fourteen. Fuck. "I can grab it."

"Do it," Alex orders, and swats Luke's bare ass before he has a second to think better of it. He gives the man a grin. "I'll wait here."

A small moan spills from Luke's lips, his cock jerking sharply, but he doesn't falter, heading up the stairs to the mezzanine and grabbing the lube and a condom from his bedside table, all the while wondering if Alex really remembers about that night, about the things Luke said he wanted, what turned him on then and still does now. "Here," he says, running back down the stairs and handing both packets over, his gaze flickering over that huge cock he remembers so well. Fuck.

Watching Luke run and fetch while naked is an activity Alex could stand to invest some time in. And he'll for sure think about it -- later. "Bend over," he says again, nodding toward the open stair railing. "Put your hands around the bars and don't fucking move them."

 _Yes, sir_ , Luke almost blurts out, biting back the words at the last second. He doesn't know if Alex plays that way and he's not about to do anything right now that might ruin this. Instead he turns, clasping his hands around the metal railings and spreading his thighs, the cool air on his exposed hole making it flutter.

Slicking two of his fingers, Alex smiles. "Are you going to come from just me finger-fucking you?" he asks teasingly, remembering their very first sexual encounter, when Luke came prematurely before his jeans were even down.

"God, I hope not," Luke says, shaking his head at himself. "Although my recovery time's still pretty good." He smiles over his shoulder at Alex.

"Good enough for me to test it?" Alex asks, circling Luke's hole with one cold wet fingertip. "Because that's a challenge I won't walk away from." He pushes his finger inside.

"Unh." Luke pushes back, already wanting more, that single finger a dreadful tease as far as he's concerned. "Test away."

His eyes dancing, Alex gives him three fingers, pushing inside and twisting them deep. He fucks Luke with them, wanting to make sure the man is ready as possible for his cock. Alex has a feeling he won't be able to take this slow and easy. Palming the condom, he rips open the foil with his teeth.

"Oh god," Luke blurts out, moaning as Alex pushes deeper, the sound of foil ripping behind him, what it promises, sending a shiver through his whole frame. _Yes, fuck, yes..._ "I want you inside me."

"Do you think you're ready for it?" Alex asks, but the answer won't matter anyway; he's already unrolling the rubber onto his cock and smearing the excess lube on top. He groans at the sight of Luke's hole, and his mind seems to take a dizzying leap back in time as he nudges the blunt head of his cock against that tiny opening -- then thrusts inside.

Luke cries out, his knuckles going white on the railings, but he pushes back, intensifying the stretch, the pain, letting Alex know in no uncertain terms how badly he wants this. "Do it. Fuck me. _Please_ ," he begs, not caring how he sounds.

"Are you begging me already, _hjartat_?" Alex is delighted, and the endearment he used for Luke all those years ago just rolls right off his tongue. "We've only just begun." He eases back, then slams deep.

Luke cries out again, his cock spurting a blob of precome, and widens his stance, bracing his hands even more firmly on the railing. "I don't care," he says. "I've been waiting for this, dreaming of it..." and the reality is better than anything his mind and memory ever conjured.

Alex raises an eyebrow, and fuck his blood feels like it's on fire. "You're going to tell me more about those dreams," he murmurs, pausing for a second to brush his lips over Luke's ear. "I want to know if they match the ones I had." He grins again, and steps up the pace.

Oh god. Luke's chest tightens at that but there's no time to reflect. Instead he cries out again and again, every thrust shoving him closer and closer to the edge, his whole body on fire for this, for Alex, for being used so thoroughly by _this_ man.

Settling into a strong stance, Alex lays a hand on Luke's hip, keeping him right where is while he slams into him, feeling the air around them start to sizzle. He reaches and closes his hand around Luke's cock, quickly stroking him off.

Luke wails, cock and hand both shoving him hard over the edge. He comes, whole body shaking, clamping down around Alex's cock again and again. "Oh god, yes, fuck, yes..."

Alex would love to growl some teasing remark about how he's not finished yet, but... Oh fuck. He is so finished. He thrusts as deep as he can go and holds there, his body reeling with waves of pleasure while he spills into the rubber between them.

More than anything Luke wishes he could feel Alex spill inside him, bare and raw, like he did that night so long ago. Fuck. He eases his fingers from the railing, the knuckles stiff and sore, and reaches back for Alex.

"I told you not to move your hands," Alex mutters, but he's already pulling Luke into his embrace. He knows they can't stay standing like this for long - his knees feel kind of watery - but he just doesn't want to let go. "Good enough?" he asks.

Luke nods, head turned, seeking out Alex's mouth. Pouring his answer - his unequivocal /yes/ - into that kiss. "Take me to bed?" he whispers. It's something they never got to do.

"Yeah," Alex breathes. Carefully he pulls out of Luke and deals with the rubber, then nods towards the stairs. "Show me the way."

Taking Alex's hand, Luke leads him upstairs to the mezzanine. "Bathroom's there," he says, giving a nod in that direction. "Closet's on the other side." He smiles, turning so his calves brush the edge of the bed. Still in awe that Alex is here with him. "Did you really dream of me?"

Linking their fingers together, Alex looks down into Luke's eyes. "Yeah. Of course I did." He crawls onto the bed, pulling Luke to lie down with him. "Not long after I met you I was on the Baltic Sea for four months. The whole time, I just kept thinking about you. Wondering how you were. Wondering what you thought of me. Planning how someday when you turned 18, I'd cross paths with you on the street and..."

"We'd do what we just did," Luke says with a grin, his head on Alex's shoulder.

"...Right." Alex can hear the smile in Luke's voice, and it brings an answering one to his lips. "But then, what? Tell me what would have happened next."

Luke lifts his head, resting his chin on Alex's chest and looking into his eyes. "I would've asked you to be mine," he says, very softly. "My boyfriend, my lover. I would've asked you to stay with me. Somehow." Suddenly terrified that that's not at all what Alex meant.

Alex meets that steady gaze for a long moment. Then he rolls Luke to his back, and braces his chin in his hand to watch him some more. "And... now?"

"And now..." God. Luke bites at his lower lip, eyes wide, still not sure how to read Alex. His heart rabbiting in his chest. "The same. I know it would be harder, with us both working, both actors, but -- I've never stopped thinking about you and I've never felt about anyone the way I felt about you, the way I _still_ feel about you. That instant connection..." He drops his gaze, again afraid he's said too much, that he's making the biggest fucking fool out of himself ever.

A shiver ripples through Alex's body, a sudden unexpected feeling like _this is destiny and it's happening right now, right now while I'm aware of it_. "You're right," he says after a thoughtful silence. "About the connection, I mean. I felt it, too." He caresses Luke's cheek. "I feel it."

Thank god. The relief that courses through Luke is almost palpable, his chest tightening with emotion at the same time, with the confirmation that Alex feels the same. "Then spend the week with me, here. Stay with me."

"Eh. I don't know." Alex shrugs, but there's a mischievous light in his eyes. "Don't you have to work or something?"

Luke punches him in the shoulder. "I have two weeks off," he points out. "You're the one who only has a week." He grins. "I'll cook for you and I might, emphasis on _might_ , even sing for you."

"Oh, I think I can earn a song or two," Alex grins. And he pulls Luke's arms over his head, locking his wrists in his grip and kissing him hard.

The move's like a kick to the gut, something flipping hard and low when Alex manhandles him like this. Luke moans into the kiss, whimpering softly. Guessing that if they're going to have this talk, sooner would be better than later. "You know how I told you what turned me on in porn, way back then?"

Alex blinks, but he recalls exactly what Luke said back then. "You fantasized about being forced."

"Not just being forced. Used. Submitting," Luke clarifies quietly.

Straddling Luke's hips, Alex sits up, eyeing his grip. "Did you get that craving sated?"

Luke shakes his head. "I've tried," he admits. "But no. It's never been satisfied."

A smirk tugs at Alex's mouth. "Maybe you haven't noticed this," he whispers, leaning in nearly nose-to-nose with Luke. "I have a very controlling personality. I'm sure I could help you out." He slowly licks over Luke's lips. "But, don't you think people will worry if you don't answer your phone for a week?"

"I have a reputation for disappearing when I have time off," Luke blurts out, surprised he can even speak given his body's reaction to Alex's words, his presence.

His eyebrows shoot up, and Alex has to laugh. "Oh, my god. Of all the things I _didn't_ expect to happen when I left for that boring party this evening..." He kisses Luke, then lets go his wrists and lies back down next to him.

"Does that mean that's something you want from me?" Luke asks, a little thrown by how quickly Alex has released him and kind of changed the subject. "What do you like? What did you fantasize about when you thought of us?"

"About taking it slow," Alex answers, looking at the ceiling. "Not, like... like not having sex together. That's dumb. But I mean, taking our time. Not rushing because we worried we might get caught." He turns his head to study his lover. "I wanted to take hours - I mean, hours - to just learn your naked body. Lick you everywhere. Find five new ways to make you come. And... yeah," he ducks his head on a laugh, "you just might've been tied up at the time."

Luke smiles, turning on his side to face Alex. "I dreamed about you being my boyfriend," he confesses softly, finding it was actually easier to confess the sexual stuff. "That we'd hold hands and talk and spend time together and everyone would know I was yours." _And leave me alone._ "I spent a lot of time daydreaming about you while I was supposed to be paying attention in school."

In response Alex links their fingers together, then brings their joined hands to his mouth. He places a kiss on each of Luke's knuckles. "I'm not out," he whispers, wanting to not build false expectations. "But I want to know everything abut you. And I like holding your hand," he adds with a grin.

"That's fine. I _was_ out," Luke says with a sigh, giving Alex's hand a squeeze. "But then my people told me I'd better keep my mouth closed and pretend I like women. Which works since I have so many female friends, but apparently I'm dating them all now."

"Oh, now _that_ is not going to fly. I tend to get really jealous," Alex tells him, his eyes dancing. "Even if I can only be your boyfriend in secret, then there'd better not be any pretend girlfriends hanging on you in public."

"Okay. I promise," Luke says, crossing his heart. "No hanging. They'll have to just be happy with me not making any more big fat cock remarks."

"Any more...?" Alex snickers with disbelief. "Oh my god. Who knew you could be such a troublemaker?"

"What? Me hitting on you at fourteen didn't give any hint?" Luke teases.

"True, you had impressively big balls, even then." Alex chuckles softly, then regards Luke with a bit more seriousness. "Is that why you're single?" he asks. "I mean, because of the D/s vibe you want?"

"That's probably part of it," Luke admits, "but it's not a deal breaker." Or at least he hasn't considered it one. "Mostly I just haven't met the right guy." He presses a kiss to Alex's chest. "What about you?"

"I haven't even been looking. My career picked up so suddenly these past couple years, I haven't had any energy left over to pursue an actual relationship. Just a slew of random hook-ups." Alex gently combs his fingers through Luke's hair, silky touch against his fingers. "And, of course, there's always been that problem of this ideal I had in my head. No one matched up to it."

"Me?" Luke laughs at how shocked he sounds then explains, "I was just so thrilled that you remembered me at all." Shaking his head at himself. "I'm not usually so... unsure of myself. I know who I am these days and I'm honest about my talents, my looks... but you, you met me when I was still that scared shitless kid who couldn't see what the future held in store for him. Or if he even had a future."

Alex shrugs and caresses Luke's cheek. "That's how you were on the surface, sure. But there's so much more to you. You overwhelmed me with your courage. The fact that in spite of how your life was going just then, you were still so... so open to living _more_ , I guess." He rolls his eyes at himself. "I'm sorry, I don't know if that makes any sense. My English sounds great right up until I don't know a big word."

"It makes a lot of sense but I wouldn't have been able to keep going if it wasn't for you," Luke says. "You gave me the strength, the belief in myself, that I needed. Especially when my parents were so against me leaving Aberbargoed."

"Nah." Alex shifts on top of Luke and grins down at him. "You would've made it out even if you'd never met me. You're a fucking survivor."

"Maybe," Luke murmurs, but he's doubtful. Now, yes, he can take whatever the world throws at him, but then? He knows it was Alex's words, his caring, their fantastic sex, that got him through. "Do you know I've seen everything you ever been in?" he asks, smiling up at Alex. "Even the Swedish stuff."

Alex's eyebrows rise. "Seriously? _All_ of it?" He laughs and nips at Luke's bottom lip. "I think you're only the second person in the whole world who has actually watched everything I've filmed. The first person being my mother," he adds. Settling more comfortably on top of Luke, he rolls his hips, rubbing their cocks together. "Tell me your favorite."

"True Blood and Generation Kill, but I do have a soft spot for you as Geert," Luke responds with a smile, his words ending on a moan. "And Meekus." Eyes twinkling.

"Oh, my god, you really have caught them all. Geert was one of my favorite roles of all time. I mean, it was depressing to get into his mind, because he was clinically suicidal, but I loved wearing the skirts and high heels," Alex chuckles, tracing idle patterns over Luke's chest. "And Meekus... well, he was just fun. I wish I could have seen you perform on stage."

"You still might get to," Luke points out, watching Alex's fingers. "I'd love to do something on Broadway."

"Broadway," Alex echoes, giving Luke a teasingly measuring glance. "Yeah, like I said: you aim high."

"Too high?" Luke asks, semi-solemnly, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck.

Alex grins. "No," he whispers, leaning in for a slow wet kiss. "After this week," he says, sipping at Luke's lips, "are you going to have time for me again?" It's an obvious question, but... He still needs to hear the answer.

"I'll make time," Luke whispers back. "Remember? You're going to be my secret boyfriend."

It's surprising to Alex to realize how much he hates the idea of needing to hide, but how his need to see Luke again is more powerful than any such misgivings. "I'd better be," he says softly, sitting up so he can study Luke's face. "I waited 15 years for this. I'm not going to lose you again."


End file.
